habbushletterfandomcom-20200214-history
CIA
CIA is Central Intelligence Agency, a part of the Executive Branch of the US Government. It was created to be a spy agency to fight the Soviet Union. It's founding members had largely been part of the Office of Strategic Services in World War II. See wikipedia:OSS. = Directors = see wikipedia:Director_of_Central_Intelligence most relevant? *1993-1995 Woolsey *1995-1996 Deutch *1997-2004 Tenet *2004-2005 Goss *2005-became split into 'Director of CIA' and 'Director of National Intelligence' = Baghdad CIA Station Chiefs = "The station chief holds a demanding job that includes briefing top U.S. officials in Iraq, providing frequent updates on the stability in the country to officials in Washington, and overseeing all of the operations and analysis done in the country." http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_qn4176/is_/ai_n14569649 1st may 2003 - july or fall 2003 http://public.cq.com/public/20070119_homeland.html State of War, Risen, pg 141 May 14, meets with Garner and Bremer about the de-Baathification order. says it will cause problems. State of Denial, Woodward, pg 193 2nd july or fall 2003 - nov/dec 2003 'quit the CIA in disgust' http://public.cq.com/public/20070119_homeland.html http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_qn4176/is_/ai_n14569649 State of War, Risen, pg 141 3rd nov/dec 2003 - dec 2004 http://www.cnn.com/2004/US/12/07/iraq.cia/index.html acc. to http://www.globalsecurity.org/intell/ops/iraq03.htm there were 3 in 2003 one of these left government in fall 2005 (Fiasco, pg 159)?? acc to http://public.cq.com/public/20070119_homeland.html there were 3 between 2003 and 2007.... who is right? others Xth: ? - dec 2004 2005, 2006, 2007 - ??? = Directorate of Operations = Also known as 'clandestine service'. ie, the part hat the spy people work in. "But the clandestine service was badly depleted in the 1990s, amid post-Cold War cuts and a crackdown on perceived abuses in the clandestine service. Many of the agency's most experienced hands were demoralized by the changes and left." http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_qn4176/is_20040222/ai_n14569649/pg_2?tag=artBody;col1 Iraq Operations Group Part of the DO. See Iraq Operations Group = arabic speakers in baghdad station = "By the fall of 2003, the station had just four case officers who could speak the language" (the station, being the one in baghdad) State of War, Risen, pg 143 (State of War, pg 143, Risen) q: how does risen know this? = inspector general = 2004 - spring - John Helgerson http://thinkprogress.org/2008/07/14/cheney-helgerson-mayer/ =2004-2005 reorganization= "The CIA and its leadership have struggled to determine their role in the wake of last year's legislation that reorganized the intelligence community, including creation of a director of national intelligence (DNI) with a staff of 500 that is over the CIA and Goss. Last March, a presidential commission recommended expanding and improving gathering of human intelligence in all government agencies and creating a directorate within the CIA to coordinate it. Troubling some in the agency was that the new body would be superior to the Directorate of Operations, which traditionally has overseen all clandestine operations." 'Panel Briefed by Spy Manager Who Quit', Walter Pincus and Dafna Linzer Washington Post, September 22, 2005' http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2005/09/21/AR2005092102013_pf.html =1990s= draper opinion " The CIA has had five directors in seven years. It has cut down on its staff and expenditures. Clearly, these CIA directors were groping for something to hold on to. Almost any problem faced by the United States was good enough, they felt, to claim the attention of the CIA. The CIA is now an organization in search of a mission. If it were abolished, there are plenty of intelligence organizations in Washington to take up the slack. The CIA is only one of about a dozen other intelligence agencies in the government.lz Intelligence bureaus in other departments address each of the problems mentioned by Woolsey and Tenet, and no case has been made that the CIA is superior or indispensable in dealing with them. " http://www.mtholyoke.edu/acad/intrel/draper.htm "Is the CIA necessary?", Theodore Draper, The New York Review of Books Aug 14, 1997 Q: is that accurate? marik "Marik tells a story of sharp factionalism and confusion within the CIA as case officers warred with each other to impress superiors and promote different sets of "clients" among the Iraqi dissidents they supported. In particular, while Marik was working with Chalabi and the National Congress, others in the U.S. government opted to support former political associates of Saddam and his generals in the belief that they had a chance to quickly overthrow his regime." http://southmovement.alphalink.com.au/southnews/june27.htm q: 'former political associates of saddam' - does this mean Ayad Allawi and the INA ?? q: how much of that factioanlism, was still around in 2002, 2003? Q: if so, how did it affect chalabi and/or allawi? tom braman https://archive.is/20131014115649/www.iht.com/articles/1997/07/31/edlet.t_74.php letter to editor, internatioinal hrald tribune 1997 "While the agency carried out the tragically flawed Iraq plan, the plan's actual origin is somewhat obscure. Moreover, covert action plans are always hotly debated by National Security Council officials and amended accordingly. When the final plan is certified by the NSC, it still has to be approved by the president and many congressional committees. To lay all of the blame on the CIA is somewhat ludicrous." q: does this mean the Habbush Letter would have been 'hotly debated' by NSC? did the president have to approve it? what about the congressional committees? or had things changed between 1997 and 2003? q: what does braman think of the invasion, wmds, etc? = black sites = *Thailand Mayer, p 164 = Counterterrorist Center = 'closely monitored' what was going on at black sites Mayer, p 166 *see Counterterrorist Center = interrogation tapes = Mayer says the tapes of torture sessions were destroyed by order of the 'head of the Clandestine Services' in 2005.Mayer, p 174, 175 = see also = wikipedia:CIA